


Bunker Bunnies

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker gets a new dress, Easter, Gabriel as bunny, M/M, Promp Fic, Saturday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Sam woke up the next morning he knew that something wasn't as it should be and that there was only one person in the bunker who could be responsible for... this.





	Bunker Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the edit goes tooooooooo
> 
> CrowNoYami...well, it's her Prompt anyway^^

  
  


When Sam woke up the next morning he knew that something wasn't as it should be and that there was only one person in the bunker who could be responsible for... this. 

 

His whole room looked like it was a room from the Playboy mansion. Heavy carpets, dark colours, so much bloody velvet...

 

Climbing out of his bed was rather difficult for Sam because someone had turned his bed into a monstrosity and Sam's feet didn't even reach the floor when Sam swing his legs out. Slipping off his bed, or more like jumping down, Sam found a pair of slippers... velvet covered and dark purple coloured slippers next to his bed which fit perfectly to the soft pants Sam hadn't been wearing when he went to bed the night before. They weren't made of velvet, but the material was as soft and cool against Sam's skin. The dark green colour matched the ridiculous slippers. 

 

That was when Sam spotted the bathrobe on his chair next to the bed. It was as purple as the slippers...

 

Cursing and growling to himself, Sam couldn't find any normal shirts in his room. All his shirts had been replaced by things that should belong to Hugh Hefner. In the end, Sam put on the robe and left his shirt to find the archangel who was responsible for all this. Sam doubted it was Castiel's doing. 

 

When Sam opened his door he found out that not only his room fell victim to whatever Gabriel had done but the hallway as well and Sam was sure that meant all of the bunker was now an underground version of the Playboy Mansion. 

 

Sam's steps made no sound as he walked over the plush carpets and when he walked by the library he ran into Castiel who was dressed almost the same way as Sam. The only difference was the colours, grey and blue to Sam's purple and green. "Do you have any ideas what Gabriel is up to Cas?" Sam asked and noticed the seraph was wearing his tie under the bathrobe. "No, I have no idea what my brother is up to. I was researching in the library when everything changed suddenly." Shaking his head, Sam nodded in the direction of the kitchen. "Let's check there. Normally Gabe can be found where he has food around even though he can snap up everything at will." 

 

Together, hunter and seraph walked through the bunker mansion, but Sam had to admit he kind of... liked it. It didn't look so cold and sterile like this. Dean is going to hate it. Sam snickered which increased when he saw Castiel's irritated face. 

 

The moment they walked into the kitchen both stopped standing in the door frame with their shoulders jammed together. Gabriel was moving through the kitchen like a whirlwind to prepare breakfast... while wearing a bunny outfit. Not a bunny style outfit like the cute little animals, no... Gabriel, archangel and famous trickster, wore a black and white bunny outfit that definitely belonged to the Playboy Mansion. The outfit didn't leave much room for Sam's imagination and when Gabriel turned around, Sam spotted a cute, white and fluffy bunny tail sitting right Gabriel's tailbone and... was he wearing stockings? 

 

When Gabriel noticed his audience, he whipped around with a big smile on his handsome face and that was the moment Sam noticed the long black bunny ears on top of Gabriel’s head. Now it dawned on Sam... Easter... he completely forgot about the holiday, but it seemed Gabriel didn't. 

 

Gabriel was about to say something when a loud cursing could be heard through the bunker mansion. "What the fuck is this? GABRIEL???" 

 

Dean thundered around the corner... in the same bunny outfit Gabriel was wearing with long ears on top of his head. Sam looked from his brother to Gabriel. "Hey bunker bunny, is the coffee finally done?" Gabriel started to laugh while Dean tried to strangle his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
